Tears of a Clown
by Catareta
Summary: Foreman gets arrested for the assisted death of a Lisa Cuddy. Angsty Ch12 and Later on.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Eric Foreman was a brilliant neurologist, and have had the great pleasure of working with Dr Gregory House and he made some brilliant friends; Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, James Wilson and the late Lisa Cuddy.

Of all the past events he never wanted to feel like this, sitting in the cell. Accussed of Assisted Suicide of Dr Lisa Cuddy. He was cold, and was unsure of his future. His medical career falling at the seams.

Lisa was poorly for months since the shooting, they all thought it was stress-related. However Eric knew what was wrong. They kept it silent for months, until that fateful day.

HOUSE MD

House sat there in his office, throwing the oversize tennis ball. Looking through the window at the rain. It was like the tears of his heart. Cuddy was important to his life, kept him on his toes. He thought of the past; the infarction, Volger, the shooting, and Foreman's Naegleria.

Why didn't he recognise she was ill, she was sick for ages. And he was so preoccupied with the Ketamine treatment, he felf worthless.

If he couldn't read Lisa, who could he read.

HOUSE MD

Cameron was sitting outside in the rain, letting her tears be washed out. She held Cuddy like a big sister, a mentor. But this was shocking. House didn't say anything to her since she died.

She felt alone, never since being at PPTH she felt this alone.

Listening to the dilemma that House gave regarding His Infarction, she saw past the arrogance. She needed him, he needed her.

Foreman was an a$$ sometimes, over cocky. Especially after the Naegleria! But she knew that he was passionate about his work for the wrong reasons.

HOUSE MD

Wilson sat there in his office, flicking through his files. Patient after patient. Cancer. He never thought he'd feel this way about anyone. But Lisa Cuddy was different. She was like a rock to James, through House's detox, the shooting and she was just there.

Why did she have to die?

He spoke very little to Foreman, however House spoke of him often.

HOUSE MD

Chase sat there in the chapel; it has been too long for the prayers to come out. But he still sat there in the silence, and the smell of the insense overcame him. He sobbed and sobbed.

He couldn't believe that Foreman was capable of that, he felt useless.

He should've been able to be there for her.


	2. Running

Chapter One

**Six Months Ago**

Lisa Cuddy sat there in her office, her face beautifully aged from the past. She rubbed her head, _I know I have some Advil somewhere_. (Knock Knock) She jumps a little. A man walks in, broad manly shoulders.

"Lisa, I have received your results. They are not good." spoke Foreman.

"Let me see them, I want to see for myself." spoke a nervous Cuddy.

Since the shooting Cuddy had been so preoccupied with covering House's clinic hours. And his team missed him dearly. But she also did.

He was back today, and she wanted Foreman to just give her the results.

"Here you have a look, call me when you are ready. I'll be upstairs waiting for House. See you soon." spoke the Neurologist.

Foreman walked out of her office, and leant against the wall. He saw Wilson going in. He hoped that Cuddy would tell him.

"Hi James, what can I do you the pleasure?" spoke Cuddy.

"Lisa, we need to talk."

"Woah, you sounded like House." chorkled Cuddy.

"I want you to go and see someone. You have been getting slow, I am concerned. It could just be the stress..." Cuddy broke into the conversation.

"I..i have seen someone. Foreman actually. I.. i have my results here." spoke Cuddy.

"And.. anything I can help you with?" spoke Wilson.

She then looked down at her file, then back at Wilson. Then forwarded the file to him. He then nodded as a sign, can I look at it?

Wilson read the file.

_Pt presents with lower muscular weakness, myoclonic jerks, loss of weight and mylagic episodes. _

_CBC, Chem Panel, Cross-Match Taken_

_CXR, MRI, and EMG_

_Results prelimary show PMA (Progressive Muscular Atropy) _

The facial expression that Wilson had, Lisa knew this wasn't good.

"What's the diagnosis then?" spoke Cuddy, who then started to sob.

"You have MND, PMA to be correct." spoke Wilson, he knew the prognosis wasn't great.

She sat there sobbing, and Wilson cam over to her. Hugged her. She felt reassured that everything would be okay. But she couldn't tell House. No Way!

"James, can you keep this a secret from House?" spoke the nervous Dean.

"Yeah, sure. If you need anything. You know where I am." spoke Wilson.

They heard footsteps like a running sound. Then a budge through the door.

"Hi there, I am interrupting anything?" spoke House breathless.

"No, no... you ran?" spoke Cuddy.

"Yeah, thanks and thanks again for the Ketamine." spoke House.


End file.
